7 Days
by kinana
Summary: Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda imut yang punya 3 seme sekaligus. Uchiha Sasuke seseorang yang mengaku dirinya adalah death reaper untuk Naruto. Kini, apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto saat dirinya hanya mempunyai waktu 7 hari untuk hidup? "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan aku adalah malaikat pencabutnyawamu?"/SasuNaru/Yaoi/nggak bisa bikin summary/liat aja langsung


'PLAK' suara kertas yang dibanting keras keatas meja kaca itu membuat seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam panjang yang dikuncir longgar mendongak. Melepaskan sepasang _onyx_ miliknya dari berkas–berkas yang dia baca, pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu menatap pemuda lainnya yang sedang melayangkan death glare padanya. Pemuda yang sedikit mirip dengannya dan bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan adik satu–satunya.

Set

Melepas kaca mata baca yang dia kenakan Itachi menatap adiknya dengan intens dan tak kalah nyalang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan baka otouto?" tanya Itachi dengan nada rendah mengintimidasi miliknya. Tidak takut. Sasuke tidak lah takut dengan death glare milik kakaknya, dia malah menambah tegangan(?) death glare yang dia miliki.

"Apa yang kau mau heh? Memberikanku berkas seperti itu!" seru Sasuke. Itachi menunduk, memandang amplop berwarna coklat tua yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Seketika, aura hitam disekelilingnya berubah menjadi aura berbackground pink dengan blink–blink dan bunga–bunga.

"Ah! Itu adalah berkas orang yang harus kau tangani, apa kau tidak bisa membaca Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. Seketika itu juga Sasuke merasa menjadi bodoh karena dianggap tidak bisa membaca oleh kakak kandung yang menurutnya autis.

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU BAKA ANIKI!" seru Sasuke. Kesal terhadap kakaknya sendiri.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..." Itachi malah tertawa gaje mendapati kekesalan adiknya itu.

'PRANG'

Suara pecahan kaca itu membuat Itachi menghentikan tawanya, dia menatap lantai didekat adiknya yang terdapat serpihan kaca lalu menatap sosok adiknya yang tengah memegang sebuah patung rubah yang terbuat dari kaca dengan pandangan horror.

"Jangan bercanda. Jelaskan maksudnya. Jika tidak...katakan. Selamat. Tinggal. Pada. Aksesoris. Kesayanganmu." Kata Sasuke dengan nada rendah dan mengancam.

"Huufffttt~ kau memang orang yang membosankan~" kata Itachi setelah menghela nafas berat. Sasuke memandang kakaknya tajam.

"Baik, baik, tapi letakkan kitsune kesayanganku dulu!" seru Itachi. Yeah, Uchiha Itachi sangat terobsesi dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rubah, entah syarafnya yang dari lahir memang kejepit atau apa, tapi dia beranggapan bahwa sifat licik rubah itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat lucu, imut, dan lainnya.

Sasuke meletakkan patung rubah kesayangan kakaknya itu kembali pada tempatnya hanya dengan menjentikkan jari tangan kanannya.

"Yah, seperti yang sudah kau ketahui. Dia Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa SMA di Konoha International High School, karena dosanya terlalu banyak dan Tuhan sendiri sampai pusing memikirkan nasibnya, Tuhan menelfonku dan memintaku untuk membuatnya bertobat sebelum hari kematiannya dan karena masih banyak dokumen yang harus kutangani aku minta kau yang menangani manusia itu." Kata Itachi panjang lebar.

"Kenapa aku? Kau bisa menyuruh yang lain kan aniki?" tanya Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Sederhana saja. Author dan aku maunya kamu bukan yang lain," dan jawaban dari Uchiha Itachi itu sukses membuat Sasuke sweetdrop seketika.

"Ha-ah," Sasuke menghela nafas. Berat

"Kenapa dosanya bisa banyak?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi menatap adiknya dengan intens.

"Dia menyakiti hati 3 orang sekaligus. Dia berpacaran dengan 3 orang saat ketiga pacarnya itu mengetahui hubungan satu sama lain," kata Itachi. Sasuke menyeringai mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu.

"Naugthy, eh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada main–main dan seringai yang masih terulas sempurna. Mendengar perkataan adiknya itu Itachi ikut menyeringai.

"Karena kau lebih nakal makanya aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya," kata Itachi.

"Kapan batas waktunya?" tanya Sasuke. Entah kenapa merasa tertantang kali ini.

"Tujuh hari. Batas waktunya tujuh hari," kata Itachi.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Lalu?

WUUUUUSSSSHH

Sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke menghilang dengan beberapa helai bulu hitam yang berjatuhan–mengotori lantai kerja seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Yah, semoga berhasil baka otouto," kata Itachi lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada berkas–berkas yang ada di mejanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

**7Days**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Supernatural, Romance(?)**

**Rating : Tentu saja T!**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru, HidanNaru, ShikaNaru**

**Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), Boys Love a.k.a BL a.k.a Yaoi, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Meeting

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Sunday, 08:00

At Coffe Cafe

Terlihat sosok seorang pemuda manis dengan surai pirang dan sepasang iris safir yang menatap jalanan kota Konoha yang ramai melalui jendela kaca kafe yang berada tepat disampingnya. Pemuda yang mengenakan celana jeans selutut dan kaos kuning polos yang di tindih(?) kemeja kotak–kotak lengan pendek berwarna putih yang tidak di kancing. Pemuda itu menghela nafas setelah beberapa menit keheningan lalu dia menatap jarum jam tangan yang terpasang manis melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

'Triling'

Bel yang menandakan adanya orang yang masuk membuat pemuda bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu menoleh kearah pintu kafe yang terbuka. Di depan pintu itu dia melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan kaos putih panjang dan celana bahan yang juga berwarna putih. Mata kuaci pemuda malas itu menatap intens kearah Naruto yang sudah mengulas senyum lebar.

"Shika!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi–tinggi.

"Merepotkan~" kata pemuda yang dipanggil Shika itu, dia berjalan pelan kearah Naruto dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang ada di depan pemuda manis bersurai pirang itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Shika?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah. Tidak usah basa–basi, bukankah kita selalu bertemu di sekolah? Ayo pergi ke taman!" ajak pemuda bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru itu. Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_ miliknya saat mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau kan baru sampai, dan apa itu? Kau terlihat ingin segera pergi dari hadapan kekasihmu yang manis ini," kata Naruto narsis. Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Baiklah~ emm...pertama aku minta ma'af karena kupikir kau telah menungguku lama," kata Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Shikamaru tentang 'menunggu lama' lalu seulas senyum lebar terpajang diwajah imutnya.

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak bosan kok, karena dari tadi Neji dan aku saling berkirim pesan. Lihat!" seru Naruto sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel _touchscreen_ miliknya yang sedang menunjukkan sebuah pesan.

'Drrrrtttt...drrrttt...'

Getaran yang menunjukkan adanya pesan baru yang masuk itu membuat Naruto memandang layal ponsel miliknya.

**From : Honey 2**

**Naru-chan~ kau ada waktu.**

Naruto tersenyum saat membaca kalimat yang tertulis di layar ponselnya dengan cepat dia menekan tombol balas lalu menekan tombol 'send' begitu balasan selesai dia tulis.

**From : Naru-chan**

**Emmm...gomen Neji-kun, tapi Shika-kun sudah datang. Dan hari ini waktuku bersama dengannya.**

Tak perlu menunggu lama balasan datang masuk kedalam kotak pesannya.

**From : Honey 2**

**Tidak apa. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.**

"Sudah bermesraannya?" kata Shikamaru tepat setelah Naruto selesai membaca pesan dari seorang Hyuuga Neji.

"Sudah," kata Naruto sambil mengangguk dan menatap Shikamaru innocent.

"Ah! Kau mau kopi Shika-kun?" tanya Naruto sambil memanggil pelayan.

"Yah, kurasa aku butuh sedikit. Dan setelah ini kita langsung pergi ke taman 'kay?" tanya Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk semangat lalu memesan 2 cangkir coffe late dengan sepiring waffle yang diberi krim coklat diatasnya pada pelayan yang menghempiri meja meraka. Dan?

Chuu~~

Shikamaru dengan suksesnya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil di pipi kanan Naruto yang _chubby_ itu setelah si pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka pergi. Sukses membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap kearah mereka dengan pandangan blink–blink dan pipi tan Naruto yang bersemu merah.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

7 Days : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Sunday, 17:30

Matahari sudah menorehkan warna orange kemerahan di kanvas bumi yang kita sebut langit, seorang pemuda dengan surai kuning jabriknya tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu berwarna silver dari salah satu apartemen elit di kota Konoha, dia memasukkan kunci berwarna putih itu ke lubang kunci pintu yang berada di depannya, tepatnya pintu bernomor 86, pintu kamar apartemen miliknya yang berada di lantai 8.

'Cklek'

Setelah suara dari kunci pintu yang terbuka itu memasuki pendengarannya pemuda bersurai pirang itu mendorong daun pintunya dan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar apartemen miliknya, dia melemparkan jaket berhodie yang tadi dipakainya sembarangan di lantai apartemen, lalu berjalan dengan malas ke arah kamarnya dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya pada ranjang berukuran double bed yang ada di kamarnya. Perlahan, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menutup matanya, menyembunyikan keindahan iris safirnya di balik kelopak mata berkulit tan. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu sudah berada diambang batas kesadaran setelah bercapek–capek ria melakukan kencan dengan pacar pertamanya, dan sebentar lagi dia akan memasuki alam mimpi yang indah kalau saja...

"Dasar bodoh!"

...tak ada suara dinign yang mengatai dirinya bodoh. Membuka kelopak matanya kembali, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang yang tadi dia tiduri, lalu dia menolehkan kepanya ke samping. Sepasang iris safir miliknya membulat sempurna saat menangkap pemandangan seorang pemuda dengan kulit alabaster dan surai berwarna biru-kehitaman sedang duduk dengan santai diatas meja belajarnya. Pemuda yang tidak dia ketahui siapa itu menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek yang membuat darahnya naik seketika.

"Siapa kau? Pencuri ya?" tanya Naruto, mencoba sabar.

"Iiiihhh...kepo banget sih kamu!" seru pemuda itu. Membuat Naruto pundung seketika sambil menggumam 'aku telah gagal menjadi manusia, dikatain kepo sama orang kepo'

"YA! KALIAN YANG BENER OI!"

'JGERRRRRRRR'

Teriakan author dengan sisertai _sound effect_ suara petir yang menyambar–nyambar itu membuat para pemain fict ini seketika kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto kaget.

'Perasaan aku udah ngunci pintu dan jendela deh,' batin Naruto

"Hmmm...aku adalah..." orang itu menggantung kalimatnya

"Adalah?" tanya Naruto. Penasaran

"Adalah..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tomat segar." Lanjut orang itu dengan nada datarnya.

Hening

Hening

Hening

He–

'GUBRAK'

"SIALAN!"

"Cih, kan kamu yang bilang kalau aku lupa dialog harus ngomomong 'tomat segar'" kata orang yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"TAPI NGGAK USAH LANTANG KAYAK GITU KALI! KAYANYA BANGGA BANGET JADI TOMAT!" seru author. Ikut stres

"Napa? Ga terima? Mau gue sharingan?" tantang Sasuke

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa~~ siapa takut!" seru author dan langsung menerjang Sasuke. Lalu?

BRAK, BRUK, DHUAK, DZING, KROMPYANG

Author dan Sasuke sibuk bergulung di karpet. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang cengo diatas kasur dan beberapa kameramen yang membeku di posisi masing–masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Setelah semua kembali tenang dengan author yang dibalut perban dikepala...

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Naruto, sepasang iris safirnya menyiratkan kewaspadaan tingkat dewa.

"Khehehehehehehehehehe..." pemuda bersurai biru kehitaman yang ditata bak pantat ayam itu tertawa.

"Aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan ibu jari tangan kanannya. Pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya di meja belajar lalu berjalan perlahan kearah Naruto yang masih asik duduk diatas ranjang.

Pemuda itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat saat dirinya berada di depan Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya. Dia mensejajarkan bibir tipisnya di lubang telinga kanan milik Naruto, lalu meniupkan nafas disana.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku adalah malaikat pencabut nyawamu. Hmm?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada dalam yang mengintimidasi.

Sepasang iris safir milik Naruto membulat sempurna, lalu menoleh ke samping. Menatap satu–satunya pemuda tampan yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Apa?" kata Naruto. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Pemuda itu mendengus lalu menatap sepasang iris safir milik Naruto dengan sepasang iris kelam miliknya.

"Aku. Uchiha Sasuke. Adalah death reaper yang dikirim Tuhan untuk mencabut nyawamu." Sasuke berkata santai.

"Kau bohong," kata Naruto tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Tuhan memberimu waktu tujuh hari untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu," kata Sasuke.

"Mana buktinya?" tantang Naruto. Hell! Tentu saja dia tidak akan menerima dengan mudah tentang kenyataan bahwa pemuda di depannya adalah seorang death reaper yang dikirim untuknya, kalau dia percaya begitu saja bisa digorok author nantinya.

"Hmm...apa kau pikir manusia biasa mempunyai..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya lalu...

'PRAK'

Sepasang sayap besar dan lebar yang berwarna hitam kelam muncul di balik punggung tegapnya. Naruto melongo melihat itu, tapi kemudian dia tertawa canggung.

"Ah...pasti ada seseorang yang sedang ingin bercanda. Katakan padaku, siapa yang menyuruhmu? Shikamaru? Neji? Atau mungkin Hidan? Pasti Hidan ya! Waah~ dia memang kekasih yang perhatian, dia mau saja repot–repot menyuruhmu untuk membuatku yang _atheis_ ini menyembah Tuhan," kata Naruto sekaligus menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

'CTAK'

Empat siku–siku muncul di dahi mulus Sasuke, dia menatap Naruto dengan nyalang lalu?

'TAK'

Dengan suksesnya Sasuke mendaratkan 'jitakan sayang' di dahi tan Naruto, membuat yang terkena jitakan meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Kau. Benar–benar seorang dobe!" ejek Sasuke.

"Terserah kau mau mempercaiku atau tidak, yang jelas dalam tujuh hari sebelum kematianmu aku akan mengawasi dirimu. Terserah waktu tujuh hari itu mau kau buat bertaubat, hura–hura, atau malah melakukan hal yang membuat daftar dosa milikmu tambah panjang, aku. Tidak. Peduli. Semua terserah padamu, yang jelas setelah tujuh hari selesai, aku akan membawamu," kata Sasuke datar

"Kalau begitu, kapan kau akan membawaku?" tanya Naruto–kepo banget!

"He-eh~ ternyata kamu benar–benar dobe ya? Menghitung hari saja tidak bisa," ejek Sasuke.

"Semuanya dimulai besok, jadi aku akan membawamu minggu depan. Kau mengerti orang bodoh?" tanya sekaligus ejek Sasuke.

Naruto melancarkan _death glare_ miliknya yang tentu saja tidak mempan pada Sasuke. Dia menaruk kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bersedekap

"Bukankah malaikat tidak boleh mengejek teme," kata Naruto sinis. Mendengar itu Sasuke menyeringai.

"Oh, kau tuli dobe? Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku ini _death reaper_ bukan malaikat, dan sayapku juga terbuat dari bulu gagak. Dan hei! Lihat! Kau menambah daftar dosamu karena memanggilku teme!" seru Sasuke. Terlihat sangat senang mengganggu pemuda manis didepannya.

"Baik, baik, tuan _death reaper_ yang terhormat," Naruto berkata dengan nada jijik yang tidak ditutup–tutupi dan penekanan pada kalimat _death reaper_. Tapi toh, Sasuke tidak tersinggung dia malah menunjukkan senyum boyish menawan miliknya, jadi Naruto melanjutkan.

"Bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Aku baru saja kencan dengan pacar pertamaku, dan aku merasa sangat lelah," kata Naruto.

"Oh, Nara Shikamaru eh," kata Sasuke, masih dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau lupa aku seorang _death reaper_ orang bodoh," kata Sasuke dengan sarkartis miliknya.

"Baiklah! Katakan apa yang kau tahu tentangku!" perintah Naruto, meskipun data dirinya dipegang seorang _death reaper_ dia tidak lah mau data memalukan miliknya jatuh ketangan pemuda bersurai pantat ayam itu.

"Kau berani memerintahku eh," meskipun berkata dengan seperti itu toh, akhirnya Sasuke mengatakan apa yang dia ketahui tentang Naruto pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Kau adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, mempunyai kakak bernama Namikaze Kyuubi yang sedang berkuliah di jurusan bisnis di London, termasuk dalam anak _broken home_ karena orang tuamu sudah bercerai semenjak kau masih kelas dua sekolah dasar lalu kau tinggal bertiga dengan kakak dan ayahmu, kau benci ibumu yang meninggalkan kalian bertiga saat bisnis yang dibangun ayahmu bangkrut, kalian bertiga berkerja keras untuk memulihkan kembali perusahaan ayahmu, lalu usaha kalian berhasil, saat kau kelas satu menengah pertama perusahaan ayahmu sudah menjadi perusahaan dunia yang berkembang pesat. Keahlianmu dalam bernyanyi membuatmu menjadi artis pria yang sangat disenangi banyak cewek, sayang sekali kau suka mempermainkan perasaan orang, bahkan sekarang kau memiliki tiga pacar ah tidak, maksudku tiga seme sekaligus dan mereka mengenal satu sama lain dan mengetahui hubungan satu sama lain, kau bahkan memberi nama 'Honey 1, Honey 2, dan Honey 3' pada nomor kontak mereka. Seorang _atheis_ yang berpacaran dengan orang alim seperti Hidan, sangat sedih saat 'cinta monyetmu' meninggal karena keluarganya dan dia dibantai oleh seorang permpok gila, dan masih banyak lagi yang kuketahui tentangmu"

PRUK

Dan buku yang ditutup itu mengakhiri penjelasan 'singkat' dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto melogo mendengar semua yang diucapkan oleh pemuda raven di depannya.

"Ummm...baik lah aku percaya. Tapi...ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," kata Naruto

"Hn?" tanggap Sasuke singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas

"Kalau aku memang akan meninggal kenapa aku tidak melihat _doppler_?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat – lekat. Memikirkan jawaban terbaik.

"Kau tahu kan, jika ada orang lain yang milihat _doppler_ yang bukan miliknya, maka orang itu akan sial?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk.

"Entah Tuhan yang malas membuat _doppler_ untukmu atau author yang kasihan dengan orang yang melihat _doppler_ milikmu, yang jelas masih belum ada _doppler_ disini." Kata Sasuke. Santai.

Cengo. Seketikan Naruto cengo mendengar 'penjelasan' pemuda yang dia cap sebagai seorang 'teme' didepannya.

"Ummm...baiklah sekarang bisakah kau pergi?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, dan mulai malam ini kamarmu adalah kamarku juga." Sasuke memutuskan dengan seenak rambut pantat ayam miliknya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Baiklah, karena dia sedang berbaik hati dan sangat lelah jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak protes lebih jauh. Naruto kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang berseprai oranye miliknya.

Memejamkan matanya kembali, Naruto berharap bahwa semua yang dia alami bersama pemuda raven di depannya ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi dan mimpi buruk semata.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Falling Down : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

aku tahu kalau aku punya fict yang masih belum selesai, tapi well... aku adalah seseorang yang moody buat nulis fict, fict-nya selalu diketik berdasarkan mood.

Dan, waw, setelah lama nggak ngetik buat supernatural, aku kembali ke genre ini~~ senangnya~~~

Ini ide datengnya pas aku lagi bengong kayak sapi ompong di meja makan yang sepi, terus entah apa yang merasukiku tiba–tiba terlintas sebuah pemikiran gila kayak gini "Hmmm...Death Reaper (Shinigami/Malaikat pencabut nyawa) itu mukanya imut atau keren ya? Kalau Death Reaper-nya cowok terus imut aku mau fotoin ah~~" dan tiba–tiba pemikiran gila itu disambung dengan pemikiran nista yang berbunyi "Kalo Naru-chan jadi naughty uke trus mau meninggal apa yang bakal dia lakuin ya? Apa bakal sungkem sama MasaKishi? Minta Sasuke nikahin dia? Atau lemonan untuk yang terakhir kali?" #plaaak

Dan plop...plop...plop...terjedilah sebuah fict gaje ini~~

Glossary :

Doppler (bener ga tulisannya?) : orang Jepang percaya saat kita mau ko'it atau meninggal maka kita akan melihat kembaran diri kita, dan itu disebut doppler. Katanya kalau orang lain melihat wujud doppler kita maka orang itu akan terkena sial.


End file.
